Angels of the world Hetalia
by starlightangel productions
Summary: Italy has been keeping secrets for his friends in the 1p world he is an angel and frends and family with the 2ps. What happens when the 1ps inculcating Romano find his secrets.
1. Porlog

Feliciana Vargas

I was running… run form demons. It hard when you have to protect yourself and two children. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Feliciana Vargas. My friends know me has north Italy. But to my secret friends I am 1p Italy. Oh, I should probably explain. You see, my life isn't exactly "normal" for a nation.

You see it started when I was just a child. My grandfather the 1p personification of the Roman empire Romulus wasn't normal either. He was a national angel. One day I was killed by a demon named Riel. Nations don't really come back from being killed by a demon. The only reason I'm still alive is because my grand father made a deal with the head angel Agatha.

The deal was that in exchange for me becoming a national angel myself. I would become the ambassador between worlds. Specifically, the 1p and 2p worlds. I was seared at first but when grandpa explained it to me, I understood a lot easier. After he died and me and my brother Lovino were separated I was sent to live with papa Roderich and mama Elizabeta. While they did take care of me, I still missed my brother who was living in Spain with their personification Antonio.

After about of living there I meet my love Acel the Holy Roman Empire who after he lost a war became sort of a spirt guide for me. I also meet his older brother Gilbert. He would send letters to my brother for me since my papa's boss wouldn't let me. It was around that time that I meet my sister Luciana. She's was the personification of north Italy in her world. Before Grandpa died, he left me a necklace that he gave me on the day I became a nation angel. He said he would one day tell what it was for. Luciana had a necklace just like mine. She got her's from her grandfather too. That's when I learned about the 2ps and my job has a nation angel. Because of that I could travel between the two worlds at will.

Over time I meet all the 2ps and became friends with them. After I got my independence form Austria I reunited with my brother. He still doesn't know about my wings or my life… It was part of the deal with Agatha. I cannot tell any of the 1ps until she says it's time. Whenever I ask her, she says there's prophecy that needs to be begin before I can tell them. Well now that time here we go!


	2. Chapter 1 life and sleep

Feliciana Vargas

It started out like every world conference. Everyone was arguing about things that where long in the past. It was times like these where I could see why Agatha wanted me to keep the 2ps a secret. There were very few who actually wanted to get something done. It made me wonder what would happen if the 2ps where here. Luci would probably yell and throw her knives at the people who were starting the arguments. Suddenly my necklace started to glow in a way to tell me danger was near. It was too late for me to say anything. Suddenly a bunch of men in black busted down the door to the meeting room.

It was chaos I managed to get out of the meeting thanks to Romano shoving me out of the room. I wanted to go back for my friends, but I knew I would not make it alone. I soon realized I was the last one. I had to get out of there. No matter what it took. I peeked outside form one of the windows and saw a man caring two body bags with the flags of Sealand and Wy I took a shot gun that someone (I'm pretty sure it was either Vash or Alfred.) and shot at the man and killed him.

I ran over to the body and unzipped the bags and just has I had suspected Sealand and Wy were in there but unconscious. "Feliciana!" I heard the voice of Agatha call in my head "The time has almost come for you the reveal the truth. You have my permission to send your friends to the 2p world if need be."

"I understand lady Agatha, thank you." I said to her mentally. I picked up the two sleeping micro nations and took them too my car which had almost been hijacked by those men. I put the two of them in the back seat. Just has I was about to get in the driver seat when I heard something from the trunk, I opened it to find Lily I untied her and put her in the back seat has well. I then drove home has fast has I could to figure out what to do.

On my way home I decided to activate my virtual intelligent assistant system or VIAS. I made her to help with a project that I've been working on for centuries in my secret lab. She was an AI that could act has an assistant in many ways. The first being managing my job has a country and nation angel. She also helped with my research for my projects. She also helps me keep in contact with the 2ps whenever I couldn't visit them.

"VIAS activate! Deactivate safe lock!" I said. The safe lock was something I put in place to keep the 1ps from learning about the 2p world. You see because VIAS was made to help me with my job has a nation angel I had to keep her hidden has well has my secret lab. Now that I had permission to use my powers, I didn't need to use it anymore. At least a round nations.

"Hello mother how was the world meeting? Wait why is the safe lock deactivated? Did Grandmother say you could reveal your powers?" VIAS asked me.

"Yes, she did VIAS but only in limited capacity. That meaning only if absolutely necessary. Listen A group of men attacked the world meeting.

They captured all of the nations there except me and three others. I need you to look into the footage from the world meeting hall. They somehow know about us. Identify those men and find out who they are and what they know. I have a feeling it's related to the missing nations. Also send out and alert to all the nations bosses about this. Make sure they know that whoever this was they don't seem to be affiliated with any country. They even tried to hijack my car!" I told VIAS.

"Under stood mother. Is there anything else I can do before I start? I won't be able to accept more task until I'm done with these tasks due to the capacity that I must work with. I can currently accept 1 more task." VIAS said. VIAS, despite being a very advanced AI could only except a limited number of tasks at once depending on how much she had to do and the difficulty of the task. Sometimes she had to partially shut down in order to operate. During these times I could not give her new task until she was done.

"No VIAS. Thank you for asking." I said has her monitor in my car faded back to the main screen. In the meantime, I got a call from my boss saying that I needed to head home and stay there with the nations that I rescued until the military got there. However, he was cut off by those same people from the world meeting place. I stayed silent and listened to what the man said. I learned that they knew where I lived. They were also tracking my location. I knew there only one thing I could do.

I looked at the three children right behind me. "I'm sorry you three. But this is the only way I can protect you. I know you would want to find your families, but it just too dangerous for you." I told them.

"Mother I'm done with the task you gave me. I was not able to get in contact with the "world leaders" but I was able to find out about the people you wanted me to look into. They appear to be part of a cult called the united world cult. Their goal is to unite the world into a military like state. They found out about the nations through undercover operatives in the world governments. Would you like for me to see if I can find out more?" VIAS asked.

"Yes, find out where there taking the nations and where their base is. In the meantime, I will send these three to the 2p world. It's the only safe place for them right now." I told VIAS. "I want you to send the data you get form your search and send it to Luciana and the other 2ps."

"…I understand mother. I hope your plan works…" VIAS said sadly. Just then we arrived at my home. Luckily none of those men where there yet.

"Good… there not here yet… GAH!?" I suddenly felt pain coming from my chest. I nearly fell over in pain when someone caught me.

"Italia! Are you alright?!" I knew that voice. It was Acel or Ludwig… my love and husband. I then remembered where I got the wound from. It was during the scuffle in the meeting room before Romano pushed me out.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine my love…" I told him softly. I then noticed where the wound was. "Shit must have hit my nation crystal… Acel I need you to take me and those kids to the lab… I need to send them to the second world. At least until this is all said and done."

"Sh… don't worry Italy. I understand close your eyes for now. You need your rest." Acel said softly. That was the last thing I heard before all went black.

Ludwig Acel Beilschmidt

Even though my time has the Holy roman empire ended long ago. My love for my wife never changed. Seeing her like this hurt. On top of my family being captured it was a lot to take in.

I used my time power to lift the three children and I carried Italy and brought him to the lab where we worked. You see after I died in the war, I made a deal with Agatha has well. In exchange for becoming Germany and losing my memory's has the HRE I could see my wife. However, that meant I still had to help her with her job has ambassador to the 2p world. I had only gained them during WW2.

When I got to the lab, I put Italy in one of the NHP or nation healing pods. We made them when we found out that nation healing could not heal injures that were made by the paranormal or weapons made to take out nations. I could only hope that it would work with her nation crystal damaged and fix it.

After that I put the three children in the WTS or World teleportation system. This device has the name suggest could take someone or something to the 2p world. We made this so the 2ps could come and visit this world. It was mostly the 2p axis that came to visit but, on some occasions, 2p Spain and Prussia would visit too. I pulled thee lever that would send them to the 2p world and watched the process.

I put up a time stopper spell and went to the house and grabbed a few books form from Italy's room. They were diaries that had entries regarding Italy's life has a nation angel. I knew that in order for her plan to work all evidence of her being a nation angel would have to be hidden. I took the books and put them in a bag that I had with me. Then I teleported to my brother's house. In the closet they had a plush broom that Italy gave me when we were kids.

I knew it risk connecting me to the situation, but it had been so long since she gave it to me… I didn't think anyone would know the meaning behind it was known to anyone but Prussia.

When I got to Prussia's room, I grabbed the broom and I heard the front door being bashed down. I knew that it was those men that attacked the meeting hall. Luckily for me a window was opened, and it was big enough for me to climb out of it. I ran out of the house and into the forest. I waited until I had enough energy to teleport back to Italy and finished what I had to do has smoke came from the house.

When I got back to the lab, I took down the time stopper spell and went inside. Italy was sitting up in the pod holding our kids and waiting for me. "Italia what are you doing? You shouldn't be moving around so much." I said softly trying not to awaken the children.

"Ve… the children wouldn't fall asleep without me… Hey Acel you know what today is right?" Italy asked me.

"Of course, todays the day we finally get to name them." We have had them for about a year but since their bodies were born premature, we had to make a new deal with Agatha. In exchange for letting them live with Feliciana and waiting until their bodies were full developed to name them, they would become nations on a world that was once a part of earth. "How about you name the girl and I will name the boy?"

"Ve… sure that sounds grate. Can I go first Acel?" Italy asked.

"Sure, why not? I still need a minute to figure out what I want to name the boy." I told her.

"You've had a whole year to think of names, and you've still haven't decided? You only have that hard of a time when torn between two choices." Italy said.

"I've been trying to decide where or not I want to name him after someone in the family! And if so, who I want to name him after." Acel said with a laugh.

"That makes sense. Anyway, I've decided that I'll name the girl Lucía. You know after my 2p?" Feliciana said softly.

"You always said that if you had a daughter, you'd name them after her. She has always been like a sister to you after all." I remembered.

"Si, she is technically my sister if you think about it. Even so I can only hope that they'll have a better childhood then I did." Feliciana said.

"Ja… anyway I guess it's turn to name our boy uh. I think I will name them Luther junior just to keep it simple." I decided.

"Lucia and Luther… si I like it. Hey Acel… I think our kids would be safer in the 2p world for now… with everything going on here… it's just not safe for them. I want them to be able to live in a world were there safe. And besides where going to be busy trying to save the nations. Where better off sending to somewhere away from the war. And with the fact being that those guys are able to track nations their safer off planet for now. And Soraya still at war against Riel and his plan to turn all the personifications into 4ps… It's not safe their ether." Feliciana pointed out.

"I know what you mean my love… I don't like it anymore then you do but your right. They are our children. It's our job has their parents to do what's best for them no matter what. I thought about what to do when I was getting everything from your and my brother's house. Here's my plan." I then explained what my plan was.

"I see I think that might work. Well… we might has well get started. Oh wait, hand me that marker over there would you?" Feliciana said softly. She then took Lucia's left foot and wrote her name on it. "We already named them. So, it would be wrong to let someone think we didn't and let them name our kids, right?" I nodded in agreement.

"Ja, your right." I took Luther and wrote his name on his left foot just like his sister. Then we put them into the two remaining of the WTS pods since the other three were still in the export pods in the 2p world. We gave them each a necklace that was just like Feliciana's. "Well Feliciana, time to say goodbye to them for now… Hopefully it won't be any longer than we intend it to be…"

"Ve… a whole month… Isn't there anyway we can get the WTS to charge up quicker?" Feliciana asked sadly.

"I'm sorry my love but there isn't. You remember the next part of the plan, right?" I asked sadly.

"Si… I do… it for their own good has well… Even if I'm the only one of the 1ps that remember them… There still nations like the rest of us." Feliciana said walking over to a secret room in the lab. In that room in was a broken crystal that was kept in a capsule. "This is the only one we were able to save… I hope that Luciana can finish the research…"

"Ja… I hope so to. But for now, we must finish this part of the plan…" I reminded her. After sending the crystal to the 2p world.

"Si… I know…" she said laying back down in the NHP. "See you in a month… my beloved." She said sadly.

"Don't worry I will be here when you wake up." I told her has I activated the hyper sleep system of the NHP. "VIAS activate the hyper lockdown system. Set the password too_" I commanded.

You see the plan was while Feliciana was in the NHP I would go out in the world disguise myself has an ordinary guy and try to find out what I could about the cult that attacked the meeting room. Meanwhile once the 2ps got the information form VIAS about what happened and the WTS recharged they would come here and help us defeat them.

Luciana Vargas 2p Italy.

I was on my way to my lab with the 2p axis (No Idea why were still called that but whatever.) and my fratello, Spain, and Prussia and Veryl when I felt something in my link with Felice. "Sorella what's wrong?" My brother Lavino asked.

"Somethings wrong with Felice in the 1p world." I told them while breaking into a run. "We have to get to the Lab **now!**"I yelled to them over my shoulder. I then activated VIAS. "VIAS I need a status update on Felice!"

"I am sorry. I cannot accept any new tasks right now. Please hold your tasks until further notice." VIAS said monotonely.

"Override currant tasks! Emergency code: north Italy!" I yelled back.

"Errors: Hyper lock engaged in 1p world lab and incorrect password. In order to over raid hyper lock, you must enter the password manually in the 1p world lab. Apologies for the inconvenience." VISA said.

"DAM IT! Prepare the WTS so I can get there!" I yelled at her frustrated.

"Sorry World Transportation System is currently out of power." VIAS said. I groaned frustrated.

"Dam it Felice! what the hell did you do?" I shouted.

"Luchi wait for us, will you? What's gotten into you." My brother yell just has he caught up with me. I tried to contact my 1p though our link, but she wouldn't answer.

Lavino Vargas

"Lavi? Where is she where's Fili? I can't reach her." My sister said spaced out. I knew that meant something happen. Whenever something happens to a 1p or a 2p with a close bond with one another, the other half can feel it. It makes them go all spaced out like Luchi is here.

"I don't know Luchi. I don't know. But we will find her I promise. Everything's going to be just fine. Besides if someone attacked her Matthew would have called us you know that." I tried to remind her. Veryl ran up to us with a concerned look on his face.

"We got another problem. Allen just called. He said that Markus got a distress signal form Matthew."

"What! Did he say anything that might tell us what's going on? Anything at all?" I asked hoping for answer.

"All he said is that Markus was complaining about a major head ack before passing out. Allen also that when they were hanging out yesterday that Matthew mentioned that there was a world meeting scheduled for today the last time he visited." Verly replied quickly.

"Something definitely wrong I can feel it. Feliciana and the other 1ps are in danger. We'll have to hold off naming the kids. Luther! You call all the nations and tell them that where having an emergency meeting today in an hour. In the meantime, I'm going to investigate why the WTS is out. Veryl you take Luchi home! Kuro and Andres, you come with me since you know about these things. Gillen you help Luther with setting up the emergency meeting! Let's go, go, go!" I shouted taking charge.

"You think Felice's signal came from the lab in the 1p world, don't you?" Andres asked. Though it was more of a statement then a question. I didn't need to say anything for him to understand. He was one of the people who raised me back when I was a kid.

"Do you even have to ask? I mean if VIAS isn't working and the hyper lock is engaged in the 1p world, then that means that Felice must have found out something about the missing 1ps that caused him to go into hiding. Think about it for a moment. Where is the one place Felice would hide if he needed to hide form in the 1p world but not the 2p world?" I asked him.

"Right… I guess that dose make sense if you think about it. I hope it's not too serious." Andres replied.

"We're here. Let's get in there." Kuro said has we entered the chamber. After we entered the lab building, we went the WTS room. Where we kept the World, Transportation Pods. When inside we saw three kids and two babies in the export pods. They were asleep but we knew this had to do with why the World transportation pods where out. "Why are there kids in there?"

"We won't know unless we ask them alright. I'm going to take them to the infirmary until they wake up. Andres you work on analyzing the WTS. Kuro help me get these kids to the infirmary. After that you can help Andres with the system." I ordered picking up the two babies. We went to the infirmary and left the kids on the bed.

"You go help with the kids Kuro I'll handle things from here." Kuro nodded and left the room to help Andres. Just then I heard three people enter the room. I turned to see my younger brother Romero enter the room. "Romero you're here early. Did you get the text from Luther?"

"No… I got just got home from the micro meeting. But I guess I came at the right time… didn't I. Who are those three and why do those two looks like Wy and Sealand?" Romero asked seriously. I explained what happened earlier that day.

"Listen I need you to stay here and help me sort this incident out. Andres is bust trying figure out why the WTS is out of power." I told him.

"Sure fratello. Say did you see anything on the baby's feet?" Romero asked.

"No why? Is something there?" I questioned moving over to him to get a better look. That when I noticed the words on their left feet. On the girl Lucina Vargas and on the boy's Luther Vargas. Just then Kuro came back into the room.

"Gomenesai, but I found this in the WTS pods. You might want to have a look at it." Kuro said leaving it on the table and leaving to go back to the pod room. It was a hard drive with the Italian flag on it. I walked over to a computer and put it in. There was a new video on it that said. "To my friends and family in the second world."

I hit the play button and watched. On the serene I saw Felice's face on the screen. "Hello, this is Feliciana Vargas. And this is a message to my friends and family in the second world. If you are watching this this then that means my plan has work successfully up to this point. By the time you're watching this I will have already put myself into hyper sleep in the NHP. However, in order for my plan to work I must remain here in my home world."

She then went on to explain what happened at the meeting that was scheduled for that day. "I need you guys to ensure that these children stay safe from this cult for I fear they are the very reason that many nations have gone missing these last few months. I want you to have them stay with the 2p equivalent of their families. That way… at lest they can have some sense of familiarity in their lives until this is all over. Unlike when my Grandfather died, and I was separated from my brother. Places understand once VISA finished her analysis on that cult, she well sends it to you guy. Also… Luchi if you're watching this… place take care of my children and our younger sister." A soft sob came out from Felice and Luchi who had entered the room just has Felice started talking about the babies and family.

"And incase my plan fails for some reason after this point… Just know that… All of you Luchi, Lavi, Romer, Luth, Ver, all of you… Are the best friends and family that I can ask for. Grazie di tutto. Sappi sempre che non importa come cambiano le cose tra mille anni. Che non dimentichio mai quanto tu abbia reso la mia vita qualcosa di cui posso essere orgoglioso. La tua amica Feliciana Vargas. I nearly cried when I heard what said. I nearly cried when I heard what she said. It meant, "Thank you for everything. Always know that no matter how much things changes in a thousand years from now. That I will never forget you have made my life something I can be proud of. Your friend Feliciana Vargas." Me and my siblings cried. And Luther and Gillen had to take over the investigation into the world transportation system.

After about haft an hour I heard someone open the door to the break room. This room was made so that if a nation needed a break from their responsibilities has a nation. It was Luther and he was holding two kids. Luchi's kids we decided that we would name them Flichia and Flavio and we put their names on their feet just like Felice and Acel did.


	3. Chapter 2 A new world and family

Lily Vogel

I woke up in an infirmary. "Hey, I think that one's waking up!" I heard someone say. It… sounded like Mr. Japan but at the same time, different.

I opened my eyes and saw a man that, to my surprise looked like Mr. Japan but different. While Mr. Japan wore white a lot of the time. His lookalike wore black and had a purple cape. Other than that, there was no real difference that I could see.

I looked around and I noticed three pobs on the right wall. I looked at the lookalike of Mr. Japan. "Um excuse me mister? Could you tell me where I am and who you are?" I asked him. I Could also feel a nation presents coming from him. It felt like Mr. Japan's but at the same time.

"My name is Kuro Honda, 2p Japan. Your Lichtenstein's 1p correct?" He asked. I didn't know what a 1p was outside of video games that Mr. Japan got me for the holidays, but I nodded anyway.

"Yes, I am I think… what is a 1p if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned nervously.

"So, you don't even know that much. I can't explain right now but someone will explain in a few minutes. When your fellow 1ps wake up." He said before leaving the room. About a minute afterwards Sealand and Wy woke up and a woman who looked just like Miss. Belarus walked in. She looked a lot friendlier then miss Belarus. She wore a reddish dress with an apron with purple lace on the edges and a black bow in her hair.

"Hello everyone, how are you doing? My name is Natasha Brginsky, 2p Belarus. It very nice to meet all of you." She said with a smile.

"Um I'm fine miss. Can you tell me where we are? And how I got here?" I asked Natasha.

"Oh, right Kuro didn't tell you. Did he? Oh, and you two didn't get to see him so I guess that means I will have to explain it. Ug I told Kuro to explain what's going on and where you are! Guess that means I'll have to tell Luciana that Kuro needs a reminder not to keep people in the dark." Natasha said with a smile. She then led us out of the infirmary and to a room with three comfortable chairs and a table. The walls were Beige in color with a wooden table in the center of the room and some chairs.

"We normally us this room to interview new employees for the lab here. But we don't have any new employees to interview so it works out perfectly. Now, I know that you have some questions you'd like to ask so I'll let you ask questions first. But after you finish asking yours, I need you to answer mine okay? Of course, I will need to know your human names before that." Natasha said with a polite tone.

Natasha Brginski

I looked at the kids in front of me. They all appeared to be 10 years old in human years, but I knew they were older than that due to being a nation myself. The first to speck among them was a girl that look like our personification of Wy, Scarlett Kirkland. She was wearing a pink jacket with a. White crop top (Don't exactly know what Wy wears in the anime is called it her country so I'm doing my best.) With sandals.

"My name is Charlotte Kirkland. I have only 2 questions. Where are we and what the heck is happening right now?" She said confused.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte. And two answer your questions. You are in the 2p world's Laboratory for the future of personifications. But you can call it. The 2p lab for short." I replied Kindly. "Has for what's going on, you three where fond in the WTS or World transportation system. And there a log of it being used in the 1p world. Your world. The only nation who has access to it in the 1p world is your world's Northern Italy. So, what we want to know is how you ended up in that system." I explained.

"Sorry We don't know anything about that. I'm Lily Vogel by the way. I'm the personification of Lichtenstein. It's very nice to meet you" A polite young girl in a red dress said. She had blond hair like her 2p with green eyes and a red dress.

"Nice to meet you Lily. It's fine that you don't know. Where going to figure it out." I replied. I then turned to a young man that looked like Sealand. "And what's your name young man?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm Peter Kirkland. I have a question. What's a 2p?" Peter asked innocently.

"A very good question Peter. Allow me to explain." I pulled up a projector and a screen. Two images of earth appeared on the screen. "You see there are two worlds in our dimension. The 1p world, which is your world. And our world, the 2p world. Now while both of them have many similarities in terms of history and culture, there are also many differences in those areas and our politics. Like for example, us. We 2ps are very different form our 1ps." I then pulled up a picture of Feliciana and Luciana. "Here's a good example of the differences between a 1p and a 2p. Here, you can clearly see the difference between Luciana, 2p northern Italy and Feliciana, 1p northern Italy. Feliciana has a more open personality while Luciana has a liking for knife throwing. Any questions?"

"Yes, what is the limit to the difference between a 1p and a 2p?" Lily asked me. Both of the other children nodded.

"Well Lily, there actually isn't one. But like I said earlier there are many other differences between our worlds." I replied. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, I have one! How are your worlds politics difference then ours and how do you know?" Peter asked excitedly.

"A very good question Sealand! In order to explain that where going to need a quick history lesson. Which works out perfectly!" I said excitedly. "In order to explain that where going to need a quick history lesson. Which works out perfectly!" I said excitedly.

"Whys that?" Charlotte asked. I got up and walked to the door.

"I teach the micro nations and young nations of this world. Class normally last for an hour. But because of the world meeting in 40 minutes class will only be a half hour." I explained. When we got to the classroom, I told the 1ps to wait outside while I did roll call.

"Hello class, how are you doing this morning? Before I take roll call, I have a few announcements to make. One, due to the emergency meeting in 40 minutes class will only be a half hour today. Second we have some guess coming here today." I told my class. "Alright class let's start roll call. Tristin? Oh, did you bring your homework from 2 weeks ago?"

"Here miss. Brginsky, and no did not." Tristin said. He was one of the lazier of my students.

"Tristin Kirkland you better being it next week you hear me! Or else you'll be hearing it form your father! Leisl?"

"Here ma'am" Leisl said.

"Sophia?"

"Here ma'am can we draw something today?"

"Sorry Sophia but no. Maybe tomorrow. Orjan?"

"Here ma'am and my laptop is on the table over there like you asked."

"Thank you Orjan. Sophia?"

"Hear ma'am. oh hers that assignment form last week. Sorry it's late. I had a lot going on last week." Skylar replied. He was one of my more scholarly students.

"That's fine Skylar. Zakura?"

"What's up"

"Alright, Patrick?"

"Here ma'am"

"Romero?"

"Here."

"Scarlett?"

"Here miss! So, what are we talking about today?"

"Today Scarlett, we are going to talk about the history behind 2ps and 1ps. But before we get started like I said we have some special guests here with us today." I then signaled for the kid outside to come in.

Charlotte Kirkland

I walked into the classroom and saw a girl who looked just like me, but in blue. I knew they would look like me, but it still caught me by surprise. When I looked at her, I was reminded of someone I used to know.

"Alright everyone, here are our guest. I'll let them introduce themselves." Natasha told her class.

"I'm Charlotte Kirkland, 1p Wy" I said with a smile. Though I was nervous.

"HI, HI my names Peter Kirkland! I'm 1p Sealand!" Peter said loudly.

"Hello everyone. My name is Lily Vogel, 1p Lichtenstein. I hope we can get a long." Lily with a bright smile.

"Alright kids, it's time to introduce you selves to our guest. Country name order children." I ordered.

"Tristin Kirkland, 2p Hutt river." Tristin introduced lazily.

"Leisl Vogel, 2p Liechtenstein"

"Hello, I am Sophia Edelstein, I am the Second Personification of Kugamugal. I love painting with friends and family the best."

"Orjan Oxenstierna. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Hello, the names Skylar Adahy Jones. Nice to meet the three of you."

"I am Honda Zakura, 2p Sakkara."

"My name is Patrick Kirkland. I represent Sealand."

"Romero Vargas, 2p Seborga."

"And I'm Scarlett Kirkland. 2p Wy and younger sister of Tristin Kirkland or Hutt!" My 2p said with a big smile. After that I sat by Scarlett while Peter sat by Patrick and Lily sat with Leisl.

"Alright now that our guest has been introduced, we can begin class. Has I said before, todays topic is the history of 1ps and 2ps. Now who can tell me about the first era of the relationships between 1ps and 2ps?" Natasha asked. That Skylar kid raised his hand first. "Alright Skylar."

"The first era was known has the harmony era. This was back in the Ancient times when the empires where still around. During this time the 1ps and 2ps worked together side by side. The 1p would lead the rulers of the country and the 2p would act has their assistant. Many 1p where very close with one another. Sometimes they would refer to each other has family. The most notable of the ancients to do this where the Roman Empires and Native Americas. There human names were Romulus and Remus Vargas for the roman empire and Catori and Chenoa Dynami later Jones for Native America. During times a of war, they would combine their powers to become a 3p or has humans referred to them has "National Guardians"" Skylar said confidently.

"Very good Skylar. Does anyone have any questions?" Natasha asked the class. Lichtenstein raised her hand. "Yes Lily?"

"What did national gradians do? Why were they created? And why did the 1ps and 2ps get separated?" Lily asked curious.

"A very good question Lily. No one really knows at all. In fact, it's one of Northern Italy's mysteries of nation kind. Most if not all the answers to your questions have been lost to time itself. In fact, because of the events of the second era almost all the nations that would have known this don't recall how to fuse. Now then can anyone tell me about the second era?" Natasha asked. Zakura raised her hand.

"I can. The second era was known has the afterlife-war era. This era was started when a demon named Rasta tried to make all the national guardians into 4ps. During the war, a battle called the battle of worlds occurred in China. In this battle all the 1p were captured by Rasta except for Romulus and Yao wang or 1p china. However, they were extremely warn out by that time. Using the last of their 3p or national guardian power, they sealed Rasta a way but at a big coast. The world was split into two and the 1ps and 2ps were separated. Tus began the lost era" Zakura said.

"The… lost era?" I asked. Natasha nodded.

"That's right Charlotte. Can anyone tell me about the lost era and why it's called that?" Natasha asked. It was Liesel who answered this time.

"The lost era was the time after the war when 1ps and 2ps were unable to contact their counterparts. This lasted for about a hundred years until the new hope era began." Liesel explained.

"That's very good Liesel. Can anyone tell me how the new hope era began and who started it?" Natasha asked carefully. Romero answered this time.

"I can, it was my Sorella maffiore's 1p. Who ended the lost world era and brought about the new hope era. This was shortly after the fall of the Roman Empire and the separation of northern and southern Italy in the 1p world." Romero said with a soft smile.

"Dy very good Romero. Can anyone tell me what Sorella maffiore means in English?" Natasha asked her class. Surprisingly it was Peter who raised his hand this time.

"I think I can, Seb taught me a little bit of his language before. I have a hard time with it though. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that Sorella maffiore means older sister, right?" Peter said uncertainly.

"That's right Peter! Very good! Now who can tell me about the second after life war era?" Somehow, I was the one who answered this time.

"The second afterlife war era was a lot like the first after life war. A Few centuries after Soraya was discovered to be a lot like earth It was also fond that people where inhabiting it has well. New countries where established but they were later taken by a demon named Riel. It's unknown what happened after that." I said. I felt a small head ach.

"That's right Charlotte! But how did you know? All of the 1ps except north Italy, Germany and Canada lost all memories of that war and the nations of Soraya!" Natasha said. Suddenly it got harder for me to breath. "Charlotte? Are you alright dear?" Natasha came over and put her hand on my forehead to check for a fever. "Oh my gosh! Charlotte your burning up!" The last thing I remember was people calling both my human name and my country name has well has me faintly saying Arlet, Stin… Help…"

Scarlett Kirkland

I was scared. Scared for my sister. You see… Before I became a 2p micro nation I lived in the 1p world with my three siblings has humans. Their names where Charlotte, Tristen, and Tristin. Our "parents" weren't very nice people back then. Eventually me and Tristin died. Next thing we knew we were reborn has 2p micro nations. We had assumed that Charlotte and Tristen died at our "parents" hands then. But now? We weren't so sure.

Miss Brginsky ran over to an emergency radio that was kept in every room and talked into it for a second. "This is Natasha Brginsky Personification of Belarus requesting assistance in classroom A! We have a code Yellow for a Micro Nation I repeat code yellow! Please send a medical team trained in nation healing immediately!" She shouted into the radio. After that she gave us orders to fulfil.

A moment later the lights turned yellow the PA system started up and a women's voice came over the intercom. "Attention all personal! We are under a Code Yellow I repeat code Yellow! Please clear the hallway between classroom A and the national infirmary! For the people in that area you are under a yellow lock down! Dr. McCarthy please report to the National infirmary and National medical team Alpha please report to classroom A immediately! This is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill!" Only five minutes later did the medical squad arrived and take my sister to the National infirmary.

Jared Kirkland

I was in the meeting room when the code yellow went off. I immediately called my oldest child. He didn't answer but he did come running into the meeting hall with Romero. "Tristin Kirkland where were you and your sister? Are you two okay?" I asked. I was socked to see that he was crying has he barely ever did that in front of anyone besides his sister.

"I-It's really bad pops it's Charlotte! She was answering a question form Miss. Brginsky and she suddenly passed out with a fever!" he said sobbing. It was times like this when the people had to realize that we nations were just has human has they are. Romero finished explained what had happened. Just after he explained the PA went off again.

"Attention this is an update on the Code Yellow situation. Will Jared, Scarlett and Tristin Kirkland please report to the national infirmary. You are needed in the national infirmary. Also, the Code Yellow lock down in the Classroom sector has been lifted. Thank you to all personal that where in that area for your cooperation. Also, will Natasha Brginsky, Liesel and Lily Vogel, Sophia Edelstein, Orjan Oxenstierna, Skylar Adahy Jones, Zakura Honda, Patrick and Peter Kirkland please report to the world meeting room for the emergency meeting thank you." My brother Tommy came over to talk.

"Go check on your daughter's 1p brother. I will handle your part of the meeting till you get back." I nodded and left the room with my son in toe. When we got to the national infirmary Dr. Angela McCarthy was already in the room waiting for us along with Scarlett who was crying in her arms. Angela was the Doctor in charge of all the Micro nations. There was one for each of the continents.

"Dr. McCarthy" I greeted formally. Scarlett over to her brother and hugged her older brother. "Under my authority has the second personification of Australia and currant chairman of the national consul, you are here by ordered to explain why my Daughter's 1p is in our world and in the National infirmary." I ordered. The doctor bowed.

"Yes sir, has stated in my contracted. I shall now fulfil my responsibility has doctor to the Micro Nations. May I begin?" I told her she had permission to proceed. "Very well, Lady Charlotte is currently ill with a high fever. We are currently searching for the sores of the fever. We have admitted her to the national hospital and due to the temperature of the fever. Her economy appears to be doing well so this is not a nation bourn illness has far has we know. What we do know, is that it is also not a human illness ether. There for we would like to ask for your permission has you are the closest personification on this world to her legal Guardian to perform a nation crystal scan." The doctor said. The national console is a console that was made for the purpose of regulating nation and world leaders powers.

"Yes, you may perform the scan. I will need the paperwork to show that I have given you my permission though." I reminded her.

"Yes sir," she answered giving me the paperwork. The scan would show us her nation crystal which was what gave us our powers has nations. I felt my Daughter tug on my left sleeve.

"Dad? Can me and Tristin if he wants too go with sister for her scan?" She asked pleadingly. I thought for a moment.

"Sure, you can. Just has long has the doctor has no problems with it. Though I have to ask, why did you call your 1p your sister?" I asked curious. She then explained how she knew her sister form a time when she was human. The doctor said that she has no problems.


	4. Chapter 3 the frist Conseil meeting 1

Scarlett Kirkland

I was in the NCSC or the Nation Crystal Scanning Chamber room with my sister. I saw that she was about to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Arlet…? Is that you?" She looked a little out of it but not all the way out. I knew that because even though she looked spaced out, she used my childhood nickname for me. Her nickname was Carlet. I nodded to show that it was me. She looked around and saw the scanning machine right above her. Where… are we? What is that thing?" She asked a little more coherent then before.

"Were in the scanning room. The doctors are going to do a scan on your nation crystal to see if that what's causing your sudden illness… It's what gives us our powers has nations…" I explained to her. The machine looked like one of those machines used for MRI's except there where 2 parts to it besides what's in a normal MRI machine. The bed the patient would lay on was mostly the same has a normal MRI chamber except there was a small cavity a little below the shoulders where the nation crystal was that had glass in it. There was a clear glass chamber that had a camera around the outside. Its purpose was too look to the person going in had any wounds. The main part of the chamber was just like a normal MRI machine and could serve the same purpose. The Pa system came on in the room.

"Lady Scarlett, we are ready to being the scan. Has lady Charlotte regain consciousness yet?" Doctor McCarthy asked.

"Yes, she has, and I have filled her in on what's going on. I will let you know if she needs a minute." I turn back to my sister. She shook her head.

"Arlet I-I'm scared. I-I can't do this! Help me!" She sobbed sadly. I knew what she was saying and what I had to do. I wrapped my arms round her and starting singing a song that we both knew.

**Song: Emma's lullaby by Silvermistanimelover.**

_Little ones, shut your eyes,_

_Listen to my lullaby,_

_Angels sweet, don't you cry,_

_As I lay with you this night._

_Precious ones, rest your head,_

_You are safe within my arms,_

_As you dream, gentle minds,_

_Together for all time._

It was a song that one of the caretakers would sing to comfort us at the facility our "parents" worked at. She never told us her name, but she was very kind. Charlotte calmed down and I told her that Tristin would be here too. I promised her I would stay with her for the scan. Before we became micro nations, we lived in a lab with our "parents" worked in a laboratory for and organization named Cristalia which worked for a cult called… The united world cult.

Charlotte Kirkland

Back when I first saw Scarlett in the classroom, I just knew it was her. I don't know why or how but I somehow knew it. I felt some kind of pull towards her. Like I knew her form somewhere else besides the Facility.

The NCSC started up and my bed moved into the glass cylinder it stopped and the camera made its way round the bed. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate a nurse came in and gave me some headphones. She asked what kind of music I liked. They said it would help make things a bit easier for me during the scan. After a few moments later the bed moved into the main chamber. I almost panicked but the music helped plus I could hear Scarlett singing along with the song. The door to the chamber closed and the scan started. I barely even noticed it happening because of the music.

When the scan was done the door to the chamber opened and my bed moved out of the chamber. I sat up and got off the bed. I looked at Scarlett and smiled. "Thanks sis, but what exactly is a nation crystal anyway? I know that you said it's what gives us our powers has nations? But does it do it?"

"We don't really know much about them. Even though we found out about them centuries ago. Back when the new hope era started. Then again there are some theories that state the ancients knew how to use them too." I told her a bit more about the 2p world and we talked about the 2p world and our lives after becoming micro nations. That was when Tristin came in and ran over to us with a worried look on his face.

"Sister we got a problem! A big one this time! The nations found out about the unite the world cult!" Tristin shouted.

"What?!" We both shouted. "How did that happen?" I asked.

"It was Lichtenstein. Apparently, it wasn't just us that got targeted by those people. She said she saw them at the 1p world meeting that happened earlier today. I don't know the details but form what I told, there will be an international council meeting being called. Other than that, I've heard nothing else." Tristin explained.

"Specking of the international council, who or what are they? All I've heard is that they regulate nation-human relationships. Whatever that is." I asked.

"The national council was made after our first world war which happened much earlier than yours. Instead of being Axis verses allies it was nations verses their bosses. You see we were tired of our bosses thinking they control our lives, so we rebelled. Since humans knew about us by this point, they supported us for the most part. We managed to win that war by making a compromise. That what this consul is about." Scarlett explained letting Tristen take over.

"The national consul has two branches. The Human branch which deals with corrupt officials and the Nation branch which decides if the official is corrupt enough to be removed from office or not and acts has a final appeals court." Tristin said.

"That right it's a nation's job to protect their people. Even corruption can be a major threat. Our world doesn't have the luxuries your world dose." A man said that we didn't see entering the room.

"Oh Gillen, what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked. He looked a lot like Prussia but with a lot calmer personality.

"I'm here to take you to the national consul's chamber. The meeting will be starting soon. Come a long." Gillen told us. I was still in a hospital gown.

"Wait a minute! I can't go to the consul meeting like this. I'm in a hospital gown!" I said. Scarlett then gave me a box. Don't worry about it. Your clothes were all ruined form the attack on the world meeting hall, so I asked one of the maids to bring me a spar set of clothes."

"Oh, thanks Scarlett." I went into a changing room. Afterwards we went to the consul chamber.

The chamber was pretty large and there were 2 U Shaped tables. 2p Australia was sitting at the middle of the second table. I saw the Lichtenstein and Sealand twins were wearing the same cloths has well.

"You guys too uh? Will at least we have fresh clothes now." I joked.

"Yeah at I hope the console won't ask to many questions though. I hate thinking of those times. I haven't even told my mama and papa about that." Peter said letting his carefree mask fall for a second. After he said that my sister's dad stood up.

"I officially call this meeting of the national council to order. The council is currently in session with the purpose of inquiring has to how the micro nations and some of their 1ps has well has both personifications of Lichtenstein know of the United world cult and investigating it incident at the world meeting this morning. Ambassador of the 2p Iven Brginsky of Russia you may call the first witness." My sister's father said formally. Iven stood up and looked over to us.

"Thank you chairs men Jared. I would like to call Lily Vogel of 1p Lichtenstein to the floor." Lily looked to us then head up to the table, the secretary who was Voss (2p Switzerland) wort down the questions so that they could be looked over later.

Topic: the missing nations of the 1p world.

Iven: Your Lily of Lichtenstein correct?

Lily: Yes sir

Iven: You were at the world meeting that took place in the 1p world this morning at 900 O hundred hours correct?

Lily: Yes, sir I was at that meeting.

Iven: Can you tell us the purposes of that particular meeting?

Lily: It was to disgust the _disappearance of several nations within the last month_.

Iven: Miss. Lily, Feliciana of Northern Italy testified last week that the latest of the 1p nations to go missing was your older brother Vash Vogel of Switzerland. Where you home at the time of that incident?

Lily: No sir, I was staying with miss. Hungary at the time. _My brother had complained that he felt someone was watching him about a week before he went missing._

Iven: Miss. Lily to your knowledge did anyone other than your older brother complain of the _this or anything similar_ in the month that this has been going on?

Lily: No sir not that I'm aware of.

Iven: In the 1p world nations are responsible for investigating other nations disappearances. Where you involved in his investigation?

Lily: Yes, I was. I was asked questions about what happed before. And I was brought to the crime scene has well.

Iven: After the investigation Feliciana submitted this picture form the crime scene. Dose this symbol look familiar to you in any way? If so, please explain how you know this symbol and why.

Lily: Yes, its dose. It belongs to the united world cult. I know because I have a… history with them… A history I don't want to remember.

Iven: Yes, you said has such during the emergency world meeting. Could you please elaborate what you meant by that?

Lily: Before I became a nation, I was a human by the name of Lilian Zwingli. I lived with my twin sister Lilith in house that is located in what is now my country. Our mother Lily Liesel Zwingli.

Iven: How did you come into contact with the United world cult?

Lily: It was our father sir. Our parents worked for the United world cult. After while my mother found out what the cult's true goals where. She left the cult taking use with her. Has for our father he was the leader of the cult.

After about ten years of living in the house. Our father found us and took and army form his cult and attacked our house. He… killed our mother and took to become… experiments… He wanted us to become leaders of the cult in the distant future. We both refused though and… He killed Lilith. A week later I managed to escape thank to a nice caretaker who also disagreed with the cult's views. That's when I became the personification of Lichtenstein and somehow Lilith became my 2p.

Iven: Do you know what they were experimenting for? And did they experiment with animals before human?

Lily: No to both questions.

Iven: Elaborate.

Lily: They… held very little regard for who they hurt with their experiments… sometimes they would do those experiments even though they knew it would fail. And they make other "test subjects" watch has their friends and families were toured. Just because they broke a rule or failed an experiment. They didn't even treat us has human beings!

Iven: I apologize for bringing up such bad memories miss. Lily but we have a few more questions we need to ask. Do you need a few minutes?

Lily: No sir…

Iven: Very well then. _Did you ever tell anyone about what happened back then?_

Lily: Yes and no.

Iven: meaning?

Lily: I told miss. Hungary and my older brother.

Iven: why only those two?

Lily: I was at the crime scene for miss. Belarus… I saw the symbol there to. I… had a panic attack and my older brother found out when told him. That was about a week before the meeting.

Lily Vogel

Flashback 1 week ago:

I was walking with my brother, miss. Hungary, miss. Seychelles to miss. Belarus's house. When we got inside me, and big brother decided to investigate the living room… That's where I saw the United world symbol.

"No…" I muttered Vash looked at me for a second.

"Lily are you okay?" He asked

"No… no not again!" I Shouted. Then I ran out of the room.

"Lily! What's wrong!" Vash asked has soon had he found me. I was hyperventilating by that time.

"Vash…" I sobbed out.

"Lily you're going to be fine. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Vash said calmly.

"I-I can't Vash. I can't face those people. Not again."

"Not again? Lily… do you know something about the people who left that symbol?" Vash asked.

"Ja…" I wined.

"Lily… if you tell us what you know about those people then we can help the missing nations. So will please tell us?"

"!" I couldn't even process English anymore. Miss. Hungary was there too.

"Vash what's she saying?" Miss. Hungary asked.

"She saying something about those people taking me too. Something tells me that she has a bad history with them. But she doesn't want to talk about it." Vash replied softly. He suddenly realized something. "Hungary? What's to days date?"

"I Believe it's July 4th,2018. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's that time of year again… Whenever it gets to this time of year Lily sometimes has these weird episodes where she can only speck Lichtenstein German. Other then the nightmares and that she's normally fine and just happen when she's waking up. I'm taking her home. Call up some of the other nations." Vash said after helping me up. We walked to the car and we drove home. "Lily, ich weiß, du hast gesagt, du könntest nicht darüber reden... aber willst du mir wenigstens sagen, warum du das nicht willst?"

"Kein Bruder, nicht im Moment. Vielleicht, wenn wir nach Hause kommen. Ich kann es jetzt einfach nicht..."

"Alles klar" Vash replied.

"Danke Bruder." I said.

"Ihr Empfang." Vash smiled. After we got home, I told Vash what happened. He told me that he had felt he was being watched so he was going to have me stay with miss. Hungary until the situation had been resolved. About three days later I would receive word of my brother's disappearance.

**Translations:**

German: NINE, ich kann nicht, sie werden dich auch nehmen

English: No, I can't, they'll take you too!

German:

"Lily, ich weiß, du hast gesagt, du könntest nicht darüber reden... aber willst du mir wenigstens sagen, warum du das nicht willst?

English: "Lily, I know you said you couldn't talk about it... but do you at least want to tell me why you don't want that?"

German: "Kein Bruder, nicht im Moment. Vielleicht, wenn wir nach Hause kommen. Ich kann es jetzt einfach nicht..."

English: "No brother, not right now. Maybe when we get home. I just can't right now…"

German: Danke Bruder.

English: Thank you Brother.

German: Alles klar.

English: Your welcome.


	5. Chapter 4 new power

Voss Vogel

I couldn't believe what I had heard from my little sister's 1p about their past. After She finished telling her side of the story, Liesel or Lilith was called on to confirm her side of the story. It was hard listening to my own sister talk about her mother's death. After Liesel finished her testimony. Jared said it was Allen's turn to call someone else to the stand. "I would like to call Peter Kirkland of Sealand to the stand."

Topic: What happened at the world meeting?

Allen: Please state your human and country name for the record.

Peter: I'm Peter Kirkland of Sealand.

Allen: Can you please tell us what happened at the world meeting this morning?

Peter: Sure thing! Like Lily said earlier the world meeting was called to figure out what was going on, why all the nations where disappearing and who was responsible. Now normally we had to wait at home because we aren't seen as actual nations. But today it was decided that since most of the disappearances took place in the victim's own home we got to go with. But we weren't allowed inside the meeting hall. _But we decided that we would have our own meeting._

Allen: And What did you disgust during this Micro meeting?

Peter: Well, our friend Tylar disappeared the night before and Romeo a week before! So, we were trying to figure out what we could do to help find the missing nations. However, _I think the United world cult somehow knew that we were going to have a meeting today…_

Allen: And what makes you say that Peter?

Peter: Well when I was going to the restroom, I saw a man wearing the cult's symbol. I thought I was just imagining things; I really did but while I was on my way back from there, I saw the same man fighting Hutt and then I was knocked out from behind. Next thing I knew I was in the National infirmary.

Allen: Charlotte testified that she was heading to the meeting room to get help. Did you see her going to that room at any time?

Peter: Yes, I did! She was going to get help form her papa!

Allen: Thank you Peter that's we needed form you for now.

After that Peter sat down with the other micro nation and Lichtenstein. Jared stood up from his seat and raised his hand to silence the room. "Now that we have the needed information, we need to figure out what we are going to do about these three-housing situations. With the WTS out of power there is no way we can send them back home. Not to mention it would leave them open to being taken by the cult. I've already chosen to welcome Charlotte if she so chooses to accept it. Has for the other two I think it would be for the best that they stay with the 2p of their legal guardian if they are willing to allow it. Voss what about you?"

"Of course, I will allow it. I can't leave someone on the street. Im sure that the Nordics agree." I said with a smile.

"Mm I don't see why not. We have an extra gest room at the house. So, it will work out." 2p Finland or Taika Oxenstierna said with a smile.

"Alright with that settled we can dismiss this council meeting. The emergency world meeting will resume tomorrow. Those of you who are planning to have 1p live with you temperately come to Iven's office so they can be registered in the system."

After the meeting we went to the office for nation registry. Since Iven was currant ambassador to the 1p world we knew that he would be waiting for us there. We were the first to be called into the office. All we had to do is fill out a form.

Nation registration form

Personification name:

Personification Type:

Personification age:

Work phone number:

Human name:

Pervious human names:

Human age:

Family:

Personal phone number:

Addressees:

Only nations could look at the human part of the from all nation helpers has they were given a redacted version of the form. This was done to protect the nations has a whole if their helpers decided to try something them. "You are doing the right thing by helping Lily Voss. Take good care of her." I nodded and we walk out of the office.

Lily Vogel

I walked out of the lab with Voss and Liesel. I noticed a shine that was coming from up above us. "Hey Mr. Voss? Liesel? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lily. And please just call me Voss. What do you need?" Voss asked.

"Why is the sky shining like this? It doesn't do that back home." I asked.

"Oh, you're talking about the domes! Those are there for the human's protection. You see Lily our world isn't has safe has yours is." Voss replied.

"You see Schwester the air here is highly acidic so acidic that that humans can't even breath it without getting sick. These domes where crated to keep the fresh air in has well purify the acidic air. It was actually was designed by Feliciana Vargas. It happened after our WW1. It was pretty bad back then. While it has gotten worst in some ways, it's also gotten better. It's why we have to keep and close eye on our political officials. We can't afford for our economy to collapse. Otherwise we can't maintain the domes and our people could die. Not to mention that even if we had fresh air without the dome there still would be monsters that that can thrive without the acidic air that can somehow make it inside the dome. Which is why there also walls around the domes has well."

"It why we have to fight a lot. Not to mention why a lot of the 2ps envy the 1ps." Voss explained.

"Wow… that's… kind a surprising. I hope the people back home stop arguing at the meetings before it gets to that…" I replied sadly thinking about the countless meetings that nothing got done.

"Yeah… I hope so to Lily… I hope so too." Voss replied with a smile. We got on a train to bring us home to Switzerland. When we got home, we found a nice clothing shop. "I figure you would like a chance to pick out your own clothes, so you don't have to wear your sisters to the meeting tomorrow. Oh, that reminds me since you're going to be living here for a while. You'll be attending Natasha's class alright." Voss said.

"Alright it seemed like fun when I was there today! Plus, I want to learn more about this world. It seems so different from back home…"

"Yeah your right. Your world is different from ours. Now I'm going to head home to make dinner. Liesel why don't you show Lily around town?" Voss suggested.

"Sure, go on a head. We'll be back by 7." Liesel replied. After Voss left, we walked around town.

"So, Lily what's your big brother like? Dose he treats you well?" Liesel asked.

"Yes. He the best big brother I could ask for. Ture he's busy a lot. But he makes sure to take time off so he can spend time with me." I replied with a smiled.

"I see… Voss is like that too. But at times… He reminds me of mother. Even though it's been a few centuries since she died, I still miss her. Somedays it's hard for me to even get out of bed" Liesel said softly.

"Did you ever tell Voss about what happened back then? I'm just curious." I asked. My sister shook her head. Before she could say why we heard the scream of a little girl followed by and inhuman scream.

"Scheiße one of the inhuman must have gotten in. Everyone to your homes now!" Liesel called out. Everyone listened and Liesel turned to me. "Lily I need you to get to the house and get Voss to sound the alarm. It's just down this road. Run!" Liesel shouted. I ran down the road and managed to get to the house.

"Voss! We need help downtown!" I yell when I got into the house. Voss came running into the main room.

"Oh, my goodness Lily, where's Liesel? And what happened?" Voss asked startled.

"We were walking around town, when we heard a little girl screaming! We were going to investigate it when we heard another scream that didn't even sound human!" I told him.

"Oh, mein Gott! This is not good at all. Lily do you know how to fight or do frist aid?" Voss asked. Nodded in repons. We hurred down the road back to town where I saw Leisel fighting a creature unlike anything I have even seen. It looked a little human. But it's arms and leg where to long for it's body and there where spicks on them has well. Not to mention it has tenicals comeing out of it's back too. However what surprised me more was Liesel's new outfit. It was blue and yellow dress with puffy sort sleves and the skrit looked a bit like a yellow lily our national flower. But there was also a blue layer on top of that.

"Liesel what are you doing? What is that thing?" I asked terrfied. Voss then took out something form is pocket.

"Lily, thouse are inhumens. They may look humen but the are definetly not. There so storng that only us nations can take them out. With this." He then rised the objected to the sky. "Mächte der Schweizerischen Eidgenossenschaft erheben sich!"

Voss's transformateion sequence:

Voss is standing in the middle of a red and white fild. The national anthem of his country is play in the background. Suddenly an Edelweiss flower appears around him and when it opened. He was wearing a highly altered version of a traditional Swiss outfit with a brooch that looked like the flag of Switzerland.

sequence end…

Voss looked at me for a second. "Lily those things are very dangerous hide and help the injured. Don't worry me and Liesel got this." He then turned to the creature "Swiss bullet Flower barrage!" After firing at the creature, it looked at me with a sick smile and shot at me. "Lily run!" Liesel and Voss shouted. I couldn't move in time. It felt like Acid. The next thing I knew everything went black. It stays like that for about five minutes. I thought that I died… Permanently I was sad. I had just been reunited with my sister and wanted to spend more time with her. "Do you want to live freely?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes! Please let me live!" I shouted.

"Then let me guide so you may do so." Suddenly a white light blinded me. The next thing I knew I was standing in a field of yellow lilies. There was a girl in front of me. "Lily Vogel or should I say Lilian Zwingli. Despite the many odds we finally met once again…" The same voice form before said softly.

"W-who are you?" I asked. The girl Smiled softly can came closer. She looked a lot like me, but her hair was longer and was braided at the back.

"My name is of no important to you right now young Lily. But what is important is why you're here. You want to live to help your friends and your family." The women replied with a smile. "But you are still unaware of your true capabilities. Very few of the 1ps of your kind are…"

"What do you mean? How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"You will find out in due time young Lily. Now allow me to give you the capability to reach your full potential." She raised her hand, so they were right in front of her. A crystal came out from my chest and made its way over to her. Suddenly a bunch of lights enveloped it has if they were ordered by her to gather before her. Suddenly the lights turned into an oval shape and turned into a brooch similar to the ones I saw Liesel and Voss wear and used to transform. "When you return to the 2 second world use this to call upon the powers of your land. Only then will you be able to start upon the path to reaching your true potential. I wish you luck on your journey. But before I return you to that place there is someone who wants to see you." I turn around to someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mother…" I said in shock. She looked no different than the day she died.

"Hello, my dear daughter of sunlight. I have missed you and your sister very much." Mother said softly.

"Mother I missed you so much… Have you been watching over me? And the other's?" I asked.

"Yes, my little sunlight. And I am very proud of you and your sister. You've both grown so much. I only wish I could stay longer for there is so much more I wish to tell you. But it is time for me to return to the afterlife." My mother said sadly.

"I understand mother. I will all ways love you." I told her.

"And I you my daughter of sunlight… Remember that. Farewell my Little sunlight."

Has I returned to the real world I could hear mother sing the lullaby that she would sing to us has children.

Lullaby for a stormy night:

Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

When I returned to the real world, I saw the creature preparing to do the same thing to Liesel has they did to me. Suddenly I realized that I was holding something in my right hand. It was that brooch that women made. Suddenly in another flash of light I was shown how to unlock it's power. _"_Mein Name ist Lily Vogel. Ich bin die erste Personifizierung des Fürstentums Liechtenstein. Und mit der Macht, die meine Nation Crystal in mich investiert, werde ich für die Zukunft meiner Welt neben meiner zweiten Personifizierung und den Nationen ihre Welt und meine Worldkämpfen! _Macht des_ _Fürstentums Liechtenstein Rufe ich_ _euch__ an!"_ I shouted.

Lily's Transformation sequence

Lily is standing in a Blue, red and gold field with the Lichenstine national anthum playing. Below her there's a yellow lily that comes up and when she out she's wearing a simular outfit to Liesel but all the blue with hot pink.

"Lily Flower Canon!" I shoted it hit the craeture right in the back. The creatuer ture to look at me with it's sickly sweet smirk.

"AH so another one of you 1ps have a woken your powers. This will make this intersting. But do you really think that will be enough to beat me?" The inhuman asked gleefully.

"I may not know the answer too that yet… But that doesn't mean I can't try!" I shouted back. "Yellow Lily Strom!" Yellow Lillies surrounded me and burst to create a storm and destroyed the inhuman.

After I was sure that it was gone I felt myself return to normal. Voss and Liesel ran over to me. "Good, you guys are okay. Gott sei Dank." I muttered softly. Suddenly I felt a wave of nagua come over me. The final thing I heard was Voss and Leisel calling my name.

Liesel Vogel

When Lily collapes I ran over to her. "Relaxs Leisel Lily's Porbaly just tired form transforming for the frist time. Come on, let's go home. We have that world meeting tomarrow." Voss said softly.

"Yeah… your right." Soon has we got home I put Lily in my bed so that she could rest. "Guest this means that you're the forth 1p to unlock the true power of nations." I told her with a smile.

"Liesel, time for diner! Is Lily awake yet?" Voss called atfer a few minets.

"No Voss. But I will bring her some food later." I called back. Just then Lily started to wake up.

"Liesel? What happened? Where are we?" She asked.

"You passed out when you activated your powers for the frist time. How are you feling?" I asked her.

"Tired… I don't know why but I feel like I'm forgeting something. I remember everthing form the atack but I feel like I'm missing something form before I came to your world. Heck even before that…" Lily said.

"Could it be that she's regaining her memoreise of the 2nd after life war?" I thought to myself. It would make sicen. Because the only reson why we 2ps remembered was because of the broochs.

"Liesel? Is everthing alright up there?" Voss call into the room.

"Yes burder. Lily's a wake now." I called back down. After that we went down stairs to eat dinner. While on the way down I thought of a boy that I once knew.

Translations:

Germen: "Mächte der Schweizerischen Eidgenossenschaft erheben sich!"

English: "Powers of the Swiss Confederation rise!"

German: _"_Mein Name ist Lily Vogel. Ich bin die erste Personifizierung des Fürstentums Liechtenstein. Und mit der Macht, die meine Nation Crystal in mich investiert, werde ich für die Zukunft meiner Welt neben meiner zweiten Personifizierung und den Nationen ihre Welt und meine Worldkämpfen! _Macht des_ _Fürstentums Liechtenstein Rufe ich_ _euch__ an!"_

English:

_"_My name is Lily Vogel. I am the first personification of the Principality of Liechtenstein. And with the power that my nation Crystal invests in me, I will fight for the future of my world alongside my second personification and the nations their world and my world! _Powers of the__ Principality_ of Liechtenstein I call upon_ you!"_


End file.
